Si lo hubiera sabido antes
by rika-chan777
Summary: Franziska y Edgeworth se habían comprometido y esto había que celebrarlo... por todo lo alto. Phoenix/Maya, Edgeworth/Franziska, Ema/Klavier Rated M por temas sexuales y presencia de alcohol, disfruten


-Esto no está bien...-, -¿Te está gustando o no?-, claro que me estaba gustando, estaba volviéndome loca, por eso estaba tan preocupada, porque no creía que pudiera contenerme por mucho más tiempo.

Hacía tanto que no nos reuníamos todos juntos... Vernos a todos a la misma mesa comiendo un manjar, bebiendo como si no hubiera mañana y riéndonos de tal manera parecía increíble, me recordó a mis tiempos locos de universidad, ahora ya no éramos unos adolescentes pero podíamos permitirnos esto de vez en cuando.

Era la celebración por el compromiso entre Franziska y Edgeworth, al fin iban a casarse después de cinco años de noviazgo y aunque no era comparable con otras parejas debido a la personalidad orgullosa de ambos se les veía más felices que nunca.  
>Gumshoe, Ema, Klavier, Larry, Apollo, Maya, el juez (sí, el juez) y yo habíamos decidido invitarlos a una cena para celebrarlo eligiendo uno de los mejores restaurantes de la zona.<br>Era ya la una y se acercó el camarero para avisarnos de que en breves iban a cerrar, estábamos todos bastante borrachos a excepción de Franziska y empezamos rápidamente a debatir a donde debíamos de ir.  
>-Un sitio con mucha música para bailar!-, Maya fue la primera en dar su opinión y Klavier sugirió lo mismo. -¿Bailar?, yo quiero seguir bebiendo-, Ema estaba hecha toda una alcohólica, ya casi no podía mantenerse en horizontal y aún pensaba en más bebida. -Pues a mí me gusta la idea de un karaoke-, se hizo el silencio...no era tan descabellada la idea de ir a un karaoke pero oír a Apollo cantar debía de ser lo peor del mundo. -¡Silencio amigos!, yo tengo la respuesta que buscamos, el hotel Gatewater hace una especie de barra libre a muy buen precio a partir de las 2, tendremos música, alcohol, cómodos sillones Y alojamiento gratis en el hotel-. Casi se nos salen los ojos de la órbitas, quizás alguno no querría seguir bebiendo y no les rentaría pagar una barra libre, pero si incluía una habitación en el hotel, ¿Como podíamos negarnos?, rápidamente aceptamos todos, la idea de Gumshoe nos había salvado de las cuerdas de acero de Apollo y al mismo tiempo era la mejor opción de todas.<br>Alrededor de la 1.30 nos fuimos del restaurante y cogimos un par de taxis hacia el hotel.

30€ por cabeza, era un chollo sabiendo que la barra libre incluía la habitación, así podríamos beber sin preocuparnos por volver a casa.  
>La sala era muy espaciosa y en comparación con el resto del hotel muy amplia y moderna, la música que ponían era también muy actual, a decir verdad era de entender porque la sala estaba a tope.<br>Edgeworth y el juez eran los que iban mas borrachos, ¿gracioso verdad?, estaban discutiendo el futuro del país y debatiendo con mucha pasión.  
>Ema estaba ya en la barra pidiéndose otro Ron, a este paso la marca iba a tener que contratarla como imagen y a su lado Klavier estaba desesperado por conseguir que no bebiera más.<p>

En un momento que encontré me acerqué hasta el baño, quería retocarme el maquillaje y comprobar que mi palabra de honor seguía bien en su sitio. Tenía tantas ganas de verlos a todos, los echaba tanto de menos...La aldea era tan aburrida (sigh).  
>Me miré, estaba preciosa, mi vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo, una gargantilla herencia de mi madre, el pelo peinado en un semirrecogido y unos tacones de escándalo, tenía miedo de llamar demasiado la atención pero tanto Ema como Franziska habían venido impresionantes.<br>Cuando volví faltaba Nick y fui a buscarlo, estaba fuera hablando por teléfono, probablemente con Iris... Asique le hice un ademán de que le esperaba dentro.  
>Nick era el hombre de mi vida, nunca había estado más segura de algo, pero él no me pertenecía, Iris era su novia desde hacía tres años, tan guapa, dulce, responsable y...perfecta, no podía competir con ella.<br>-Maya, estaba discutiendo con Iris, perdona que haya tardado tanto, prometí que te dedicaría tiempo esta noche y apenas hemos hablado-. Parecía bastante afectado, supuse que por la discusión. -Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿Que te preocupa?-, Nick estuvo callado un buen rato y cuando iba a abrir la boca Apollo y Klavier se acercaron a nosotros suplicando ayuda. Era el tercer ron que Ema pedía desde que llegáramos hace una escasa media hora, -¿He pagado por una barra libre, no?, ¡Pues he de aprovecharla!-, lo que iba a aprovechar a este paso eran los inodoros. -¡Klavier Gavin!, tú eres el causante de todo-, no sabíamos de que hablaba y por lo que veíamos Klavier tampoco. -¿Ema quieres hablar?-, -¡No quiero hablar, quiero follar!-, Ema no fue siquiera consciente de lo que dijo, estaba borrachísima, Klavier se puso rojo como un tomate, Apollo empezó a partirse de risa y yo y Nick no salíamos de nuestro asombro.  
>Dicho esto Ema perdió el equilibrio y quedo sentada en el suelo, Klavier la cogió y se marchó con ella.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>-¡¿Que te crees que haces?!-, -Apesta a alcohol Srta. Skie, me gustaría que fuera a lavarse los dientes pero dudo que pudiera hacerlo por sí misma. -¡Eres un creído y un chulo!-, -Lo que usted quiera, pero ante todo... ¿No soy lo que deseas?-, Ema enrojeció, era un tomate, ¿Como podía decirle algo así?, -Ahora está algo menos ebria pero igual no recuerda lo que me dijo antes-, -¿Qu-Que dije?-, asustada esa era la palabra. -Dijo usted que quería follar conmigo-, -¡IMPOSIBLE, E-ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!-, -¿Entonces porque reacciona así y esta tan acolorada?-, Klavier se acercaba poco a poco a ella, estaban sentados en la cama de la habitación reservada para Ema y cada vez había menos centímetros separándolos. -No me desea entonces, Fraülien?-, -¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!-, -Entonces no debería de importarle que pasee mis labios a 2cm de los suyos-. Cada vez estaban más cerca pero Klavier no iba a dar el paso, mientras que por su lado Ema se tambalanceaba un montón y acabo por apoyar sus labios contra los de el irremediablemente. Klavier la agarro por el mentón con una mano y con la otra la acerco a el por la cintura. Ema no daba reaccionado, ahora sí que estaba anclada al sitio, Klavier comenzó a besarle los labios, las manos, la frente y empezó a bajar hacia su cuello. -Sería muy poco caballeroso por mi parte no complacer sus peticiones aunque no las recuerde-.<p>

Ema comenzó a respirar mas agitadamente cuando él empezó a besar y mordisquear su cuello, volvió a tambalearse y Klavier la recostó sobre la cama, desde su nueva posición cambió la mano que tenía en el mentón de Ema a uno de sus pechos y con la otra se mantenía contra la cama encima de ella. Después de pasear su mano por el pecho de ella decidió liberarla de esa ajustada camiseta que llevaba dejando un provocativo sujetador rojo al descubierto, Klavier se mordió el labio.  
>Ella respiraba agitadamente, hacia tres minutos no dejaba de gritarle pero ahora no daba articulado palabra.<br>Klavier continuó sin prisas su trabajo, volvió a su cuello y fue bajando de nuevo a los pechos de ésta y atacándolos con su lengua y dientes. Ema comenzaba a gemir, tenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas muy sonrojadas y con las manos se tapaba la boca para disimular los gemidos que el fiscal estaba provocándole. -Me gustaría que participaras si te ves con fuerzas-, si ya estaba roja lo de ahora era un nuevo color, no había tono de rojo comparable. Se hizo el silencio y ella habló a los pocos segundos. - M-Me gusta cómo me tocas, ¿Podrías seguir así solo un minuto o dos?-, quizás no era considerado una participación pero aquello le encendió lo suficiente como para deshacerse de un tirón de su corta falda y el tanga rojo que llevaba. Se moría de ganas de hacerla suya pero quería que disfrutara lo máximo posible, todo lo que le había dicho, a conciencia o no, le había encendido, hacía mucho tiempo que no deseaba a una mujer de esa manera. La agarro por las caderas acercando su intimidad a él y hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas, Ema que estaba pendiente de cada uno de los movimientos del rubio dejó de prestar atención para cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del inmenso placer que éste le estaba proporcionando.

Al cabo de 5 minutos Ema le pidió que parara porque aunque estaba disfrutando como nunca no quería terminar todavía, ahora era su turno. Obligó a Klavier a recostarse sobre la cama no sin antes quitarle la camisa negra que llevaba, cuando estuvo acostado sobre la cama Ema procedió a quitarle el pantalón de traje también negro que llevaba y a bajarle su ropa interior.  
>La erección era más que evidente y ni siquiera necesitaba calentarlo más pero ahora quería hacer que él se derritiera bajo sus caricias. Sin pensárselo aparto el pelo de delante de su cara y comenzó a meterse el miembro en la boca, desde luego que estaba bien dotado, le costaba no quedarse sin respiración pero el alcohol de su cuerpo le ayudaba de gran manera, intercalaba su lengua con su mano o lo tocaba con las dos cosas a la vez, ahora era él quien estaba al borde del orgasmo y sin pensárselo dos veces la levanto y volvió a ponerla debajo de él.<br>En un movimiento rápido se introdujo dentro de ella, Ema emitió un pequeño grito ante una penetración tan brusca de un miembro de tales dimensiones y al minuto estaba con la cabeza totalmente ida, bajo el dominio del rubio alemán que la embestía con fuerza una y otra vez. -¿Querías que te follara no?, pues has conseguido lo que querías, tendría que haberte emborrachado bastante antes querida-, Ema ni siquiera le escuchaba, estaba con la cabeza hacia atrás y convulsionando una y otra vez bajo el cuerpo de Klavier, no sabía si era amor, probablemente sí, pero el deseo que sentía hacia ese hombre era algo fuera de lo normal.  
>Apenas duro 3 minutos más y hundió sus uñas en la espalda del chico con el orgasmo más fuerte que había tenido en toda su vida. Aún exhausta bajó hacia el miembro aún erecto de él y lo devoró hasta que Klavier también alcanzo el clímax, era un agradecimiento por lo que le había hecho sentir.<p>

Estaba algo preocupada por Ema, aunque Klavier era un caballero y estaba cuidando de ella pero...  
>-Maya, ¿Puedes venir un momento?-, Franziska la llamaba, era raro, no solían hablar mucho aunque ahora comprendía que era una persona mucho más agradable de lo que pensaba. -Verás...no tengo muchas amigas en este país y me gustaría que tu y Ema me ayudarais con los preparativos de la boda y a elegir el vestido.<br>-¿DE VERDAD?-, -No hace falta que grites, estoy a tu lado-, -¡Pe-perdón!, es que nunca he acudido a una boda!, en la aldea la mayoría de las doncellas son santas y bueno… yo tampoco tengo muchos amigos, ¡asique me encantaría!-, -Gracias por mostrar tanto entusiasmo, estas cosas es mejor hacerlas entre amigas y seríais de gran ayuda-, después de hablar otros cinco minutos con Franziska me di cuenta de que ya eran las tres y apenas estaba borracha, fui a buscar a Nick para convencerle de que bebiera y bailara conmigo.  
>-Nick, ¿Qué ocurre?-, estaba en un sofá apartado con la cabeza baja y los dedos perdidos entre su pelo. -No va bien Maya...-, ¿De qué hablaba, Iris?, -Soy idiota...-, -Nick... ¿Quieres hablar de ello?-, -La verdad es que no, no quiero pensar en ello, emborrachémonos Maya, no quiero pensar en mi relación. -Yay!, ese es mi Nick, te anestesiaré el cerebro y animaré hasta que supliques poder descansar!-<br>Estaba siendo muy egoísta... Aprovechando la oportunidad que tenía de disfrutar de él en vez de consolarle, pero...quería ser yo la que le hiciera feliz, al menos por una noche.  
>-¡CAMARERO, DOS VASOS DE LO MAS FUERTE QUE TENGA!-, El camarero se rió, dudó un par de segundos y nos sirvió dos vasos de tubo con un brebaje que era mejor no oler.<br>-¡Por nosotros Nick!-, -Por nosotros, Maya.-

-¡Aquella vez fue la bomba, casi pensé que me meaba!-, voz temblorosa.  
>-Maya por dios, esas cosas no hace falta contarlas!-, imágenes difusas.<br>-Pero Wright, es un relato que me permitirá burlarme de ti durante bastante tiempo-, ¿Quien hablaba ahora?  
>-Yo que creía a la Srta. Maya como una doncella sofisticada-, dolor de cabeza.<br>-Eso es que no la conoces mucho, amigo. ¡Dicen que una vez se comió 30 hamburguesas del McDonald's seguidas!, con los siguientes eructos correspondientes-, que mareo.  
>-¡Yo no se lo conté, lo juro Maya¡, ¿Maya?, ¿Estás bien?, !MAYA¡-, imposible mantener el equilibrio.<p>

-¡Maya!, ¿Me escuchas?-, Era Nick, estaba sobre mi gritando. Ah, si...Me había desmayado, tanto alcohol después de tanto tiempo sin beber...  
>-Si Nick, estoy bien, más o menos-, -Dios Maya que preocupado me tenias, me alegro tanto de que estés bien, llegaron a decir que igual habrías sufrido una intoxicación etílica, estuvimos a punto de llevarte a un hospital-, sus ojos demostraban su preocupación, estaba, ¿llorando?, que tonta al haberlo preocupado por algo así, no había bebido tanto pero había sido suficiente y no había sabido controlarme, que estúpida.<br>-Déjame avisar a Franziska de que te encuentras mejor, te traeré un agua de paso-, -gracias...-  
>En menos de cinco minutos Nick estaba entrando por la puerta y yo seguía en la misma postura en la cama que supuse seria de su habitación.<br>-¿Qué tal te encuentras?, bebe agua te sentara bien-, con un gran esfuerzo me incorpore y bebí un pequeño sorbo de la botella, mi boca sabía a hierbas...todavía seguía borracha, la habitación aún me daba unas pocas vueltas pero me sentía mucho mejor que antes.  
>-Gracias Nick, nose que haría sin ti-, -Pues seguro que estar sobria...-, -No pienses que es tu culpa porque ya antes de que me lo dijeras tu tenía esa intención, solo que últimamente no bebo y...no pensé que pasaría esto, lo siento-<br>Me abrazo, muy fuerte, tanto que incluso dolía.  
>-No vuelvas a darme estos sustos, nunca me daré acostumbrado a ver tu vida en peligro-, Nick...que tierno.<br>-Creo que es hora de que vaya a dormir a mi habitación... siento haber arruinado nuestra noche-, me iba a ir pero él me abrazo por la espalda. -Quédate conmigo...te necesito-, -¿Porque me ibas a necesitar, sigues borracho?-, -Un poco pero esa no es la cuestión, después de verte así necesito cuidarte y protegerte. -No lo hagas...-, -¿Qué?-, -No me hables así, estoy sudada, mi vestido esta pringoso de haber caído al suelo, el maquillaje ya no sé ni como estará ahora y...te quiero, no me hables como si pudiera pensar que tengo una oportunidad contigo-.  
>Ya esta, se lo había dicho, al fin. Después de tantos años amándole en secreto desde que lo conocí, al final el alcohol me había dado el impulso que necesitaba y él no me respondía, seguía abrazándome por la espalda sin apenas moverse.<br>-Maya...Eres tú la que no puede decirme eso, ¿Cómo voy ahora a ocultarte lo que siento por ti?-  
>¡¿Qué?!<br>Phoenix se giro y me beso ante mi mirada de incredulidad, no me lo creía... -Nick, estas borracho-, -Y tu también y en ningún momento he dudado de lo que acabas de decirme, no puedo reprimir lo que siento hacia ti, no después de escucharte-.  
>Mierda, mal momento...-Nick necesito ir al baño-, ¿tenía que ser justo ahora?, algo estaba subiendo por mi garganta y dudo mucho que fueran las mariposas.<br>En efecto, me pase los siguientes 15' con la cabeza sobre el inodoro y Nick aguantándome el pelo para no mancharlo, que escena...  
>-¿Te encuentras mejor?-, Era la séptima vez que me lo preguntaba pero la verdad era que si, al fin me sentía algo mejor. Me incorporé con su ayuda, tiré de la cisterna y me limpié la boca, ¿Qué demonios, porque me limpiaba solo la boca?, necesitaba una ducha urgente.<br>-Nick creo que voy a ducharme, me hace mucha falta-, - Te acompaño-, -¿Cómo?-, -No pienso dejar que te duches sola tal y como estas y...a mí tampoco me vendría mal, apesto a alcohol y sudor-.  
>No sabía que decirle y tampoco hacía ademán de moverme por lo que el comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar solo en ropa interior. -Me ducharé así si hace falta, aunque...mi erección va a ser más que evidente-, ¿En qué momento llegamos a este punto?, quería pero no debía. Sin embargo él ya tenía los planes hechos y se acerco a mí y con mucha delicadez me quitó el vestido, después las medias y me deshizo el peinado hasta estar frente a él con el pelo todo alborotado y en ropa interior.<br>-Maya, si nos duchamos en ropa interior no tendremos nada que ponernos después, pero no quiero ser yo el que te la quite si no quieres-, estaba asustada, era un pequeño conejito en frente de un león, Nick había ganado aplomo con los años, había perdido su distintivo de letrado y había conseguido recuperarlo otra vez, toda una hazaña después de lo que tuvo que pasar. El amor de su adolescencia resulto ser un extraño triangulo amoroso con una asesina de por medio y una dulce chica que ahora no le llenaba. Phoenix Wright tenía una hija, una novia y un pupilo a su cargo y aquí estaba en frente de mi, pidiendo a gritos un amor que hacía tiempo que necesitaba, que necesitábamos.  
>-De momento creo que me la quitaré yo, puedes quitarte los calzoncillos también, no me molestará-<br>Ahora estábamos en frente el uno del otro desnudos, que cuerpo tenía...no lo aparentaba pero tenía unos pectorales bastante marcados, una espalda ancha y...de momento prefería no mirar a su entrepierna o me moriría de vergüenza. Al mismo tiempo pensé en cómo me estaba viendo a mí, con el rímel por la cara, con rastros de lo que era un pintalabios y un pelo enmarañado con algún rastro de vómito.  
>Nos metimos en la amplia ducha y el calor del agua rápidamente hizo que mis preocupaciones parecieran más ligeras y me relajara.<br>-Maya... Te quiero-, Llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo escuchar eso...tanto que no sabría ni decir cuánto.  
>-Sigues borracho Nick...-, Note como sus brazos me volvían a rodear, parecía una criatura minúscula al lado de él. Me mordió la oreja, muy dulcemente y la iba mordiendo y lamiendo poco a poco. -Hace mucho tiempo que te quiero, perdón por no habértelo confesado antes, temía que te separaras de mi-, mas besos.<br>Los brazos que me rodeaban deshicieron el círculo que formaban y comenzaron a pellizcar mis pezones. Jugaba con mi oreja, mis pezones y también mordía mi cuello con pasión. Se sentía tan bien.  
>Las inquietas manos de Nick en cuanto vieron que mis pezones estaban ya bastante duros comenzaron a bajar por mi vientre hasta llegar a mi entrepierna y empezó a pasear sus expertos dedos por las diferentes partes de esta. Al principio intenté resistirme pero era imposible, sabía donde tocarme y como, me empezaban a fallar las piernas del placer y él consciente de ello me giró y apoyo contra la mampara de la ducha mientras seguía recorriéndome entera.<br>-Esto no está bien...-, -¿Te está gustando o no?-, claro que me estaba gustando, estaba volviéndome loca, por eso estaba tan preocupada, porque no creía que pudiera contenerme por mucho más tiempo.  
>-S-sí, pero...-, -Olvídate de Iris, quiero hacerte mía, demostrarte lo que siento por ti ya que veo que las palabras no son suficientes para que lo comprendas-, a este paso iba a enloquecer, estaba paseando su dedo en círculos sobre mi clítoris y al mismo tiempo introducía dos dedos dentro de mí, si seguía así no tardaría ni un minuto en llegar al orgasmo.<br>-Me voy a correr como sigas así Nick...-, -Vuelve a decir mi nombre, otra vez-, -Nick...-, -Termina si quieres pero no pienses que he acabado contigo-, empezó a mover más rápido sus dedos y a chuparme y mordisquear mis pezones, como supuse no aguante mas y llegué al clímax.  
>A pesar de que acababa de correrme estaba encendida, había olvidado completamente que estaba mal y que no, solo quería tenerlo para mí y disfrutarlo.<br>Estaba con el cuerpo pegado al cristal de la mampara, pero mis manos ahora se encontraban entrelazadas en su cuello, lo acerque a mí y lo bese, sedienta de él, quería que me tocara, me besara, me hiciera todo lo que él quisiera, porque sabía que era Nick y él no me haría daño.  
>Le sonreí pícaramente y bajé a hacerle una visita a su miembro que rápidamente volvió a endurecerse, estaba ardiendo, deseaba follarle pero ante todo hacerle el amor, de una manera lasciva, pero con amor.<br>Al empezar a chuparlo comprendí que todavía tenía la garganta muy sensible y me dedique unos minutos a lamerlo y a agitarlo con mis manos. Los gemidos de Nick me excitaban aún más asique me incorporé y me dejé hacer.  
>Con sumo cuidado pero muy impaciente me levantó y acomodó mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y me empezó a penetrar poco a poco hasta que comenzaron las sacudidas más fuertes, mis uñas se clavaban en sus hombros tanto como el clavaba su miembro dentro de mí, el placer y al agua caliente me cegaban, me encantaba lo que me hacía. Con rapidez Nick me bajo con las piernas alrededor de él me llevó hacia la cama donde improvisó echando una toalla por encima, me colocó a mi sobre ella y volvió a entrar dentro de mí, esta vez mas salvajemente. Todo me daba vueltas, todavía estaba algo borracha, el calor de la ducha y la excitación me quemaban pero no podía parar, me arqueaba debajo de él, me movía a su ritmo y cambiábamos el ritmo de vez en cuando para poder sentirnos totalmente.<br>Una hora, estuvimos haciendo el amor una hora, en diferentes posturas, diferentes sitios hasta que al final Nick no pudo más y acabo dentro de mí, lo que hizo que yo acabara por convulsionar también alrededor de su miembro.

-Hola princesa-, Me había quedado dormida, estaba encima de la cama tapada por una manta y al lado estaba el dedicándome una tierna sonrisa. -Nick...yo...no sé qué decir-, -Di que me quieres-, sonreí, me acerqué y al acabar de darle el beso le dije al oído lo que quería escuchar.  
>-Voy a romper con Iris... No puedo seguir engañándola a ella ni a mí mismo, tú eres la persona a la que quiero, nadie consigue que mi corazón se acelere tanto como lo haces tú.<br>Me sentía culpable pero me era inevitable no sentirme feliz. El hombre al que amaba me había dicho que iba a estar conmigo, no había nada más que pudiera pedir.


End file.
